


Just Right

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: It's time to tell their friends.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Right  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 434  
>  **Summary:** It's time to tell their friends.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 9](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2459284.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/970893/970893_original.jpg)

With a look of concern on his face Giles watched as Buffy tried to gather the courage to tell her friends their secret. He had tried to convince her that she didn’t need to tell them, at least not now. But she was having none of it. 

As the silence deepened Giles reached under the table and squeezed her hand. “You don’t need to...”

Buffy gave him a nervous smile. “Yes, I do. I’m tired of sneaking around.” She turned to face her friends as she continued, “I don’t want to keep us a secret any longer.”

“Us?” Xander’s mouth fell open as he tried to grasp exactly what Buffy was trying to say.

Willow leaned closer to him to whisper softly, “They’re a couple, Xander. Don’t make a fuss.”

“But he... you...” His mind whirled with images better left unknown. 

Giles stared at him with a stern look on his face. By word or deed he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Buffy not even her friends. “Despite my being too old for her and Buffy being way too good for me...” He paused to take a deep breath before he turned to look directly into Buffy’s eyes. “I’m in love with her and I’m proud to say she feels the same way.”

Tears of happiness filled Buffy’s eyes. “If you two can’t or won’t accept this I understand but we’re not hiding any longer.”

Willow quickly grabbed Xander’s hand in hers. “If you’re happy, we’re happy.” She stood and pulled Xander to his feet. “This calls for drinks. I think there’s sparkling something in the kitchen. We’ll go check.”

As her friends left the room Giles leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “They’ll get used to us.” 

Whether her friends accepted them or not wasn’t Buffy’s main concern. “You’re wrong, you know?”

_What?_ “Just give them time, Buffy.”

She shook her head. “No, I mean that you think I’m too good for you and you’re too old for me.” Buffy tsked gently. “I don’t want to ever hear that from you again.” She scooted her chair closer until she could drape her legs over his. With a tempting smile on her face she leaned in and whispered, “You are just right for me. And as soon as we’re alone I’ll prove it.”

Giles’ heart began to beat faster at her wicked promise. He had never before wished her friends were elsewhere more than he had at this very moment. “I’m going to hold you to that.” He growled against her lips before he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
